


Immortals

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Imagine that, Talia and Damian are mentioned, do recommend good vandal comics if u know any, i know those have met because some google pic of some comic, idk much about vandal, imagine ra's having friends, it's fair to say that i want al ghul based comic series, like ra's having a life, without batman obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Sometimes they are allies, other times they are enemies. Respect and honor are always there. They’re two war veterans, one known, other works in the shadows.They’re old friends.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Vandal Savage
Kudos: 5





	Immortals

A talk between two immortals happens every few decades. A talk between a demon and a god. A reminder they’re not alone. Both are fathers. Sometimes the demon visits the god’s residency, other times the god is welcomed at the demon’s doorstep. 

Sometimes they are allies, other times they are enemies. Respect and honor are always there. They’re two war veterans, one known, other works in the shadows.

They’re old friends.

A mentor and a student.

A captain and a soldier.

A paladin and a wanderer.

Both protectors.

Often times they play chess. God is usually one step ahead, demon doesn’t close without a fight. It’s stimulating in a world of bloody business.

One gives life, the other takes. Family is their treasure. Their precious jewel. 

Both do family business. It’s traditional.

Both got their immortality from an outside source.

Are they still human?

“Ra’s al Ghul”

“Vandal Savage”

They greet each other, as one would with a royalty. Somebody having the power to behead you. Formalities.

It’s always business. It’s cold.

They agree on a lot of stuff, they agree that humanity would be screwed without them, humanity is overrated and a lot of humanity rated stuff.

Yet there’s something that they don’t agree on. 

One believes the weak should die, other believes the weak should live. 

Doesn’t matter that they’re family.

“I heard your grandson and daughter died, my condolences.”

“Thank you for the condolences but I don’t need it.”

“If I’m right you can’t use Lazarus Pits on them right?”

The devil would only politely smile, lest the god would smite him.

One wrong move and the weak will die.

Where the god lacks the devil makes it up.

God protects our home from outer space, far far away from us.

We live under his judging eyes, a fallen paragon.

He doesn’t live humbly as history has its eyes on him.

He herds us, as we’re sheep.

He’s always distant.

Demon on the other hand whispers into our ears.

Those whispers are of sweet nothings.

Giving out plagues and bore.

History has a vague idea of his empire, anything is yet to be proven.

The whisperer hates us for the corruption that we bring.

For every plant we destroy, his despise for us only grows.

He’s always close.

They always end their visits with a glass of wine.

Red wine.

One toast until they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & criticisms are welcome.
> 
> Happy evening/day/morning!


End file.
